


The Ballroom Rose

by redskywalker29



Category: RWBY
Genre: Day 1 Prompt, F/F, First Dance, First Kiss, White Rose Week 2019, Whiterose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 16:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19232647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redskywalker29/pseuds/redskywalker29
Summary: The Beacon Dance is hours away, but Ruby is nowhere near ready to go. Her hope lies with Weiss Schnee, her partner and eternal crush, to bail her out of her trouble. Meanwhile, on the other side of the ballroom, Weiss can't focus when someone won't stop playing slow dances and all she wants to do is kiss Ruby.For White Rose Week 2019. Day 1: First (Kiss, Date, Time, ect).





	The Ballroom Rose

 

“What do you mean you’ve never danced before?”'

Ruby Rose stared at the ground, dragging her feet against the soft carpet of the dorms. It was a  nice day outside with the sun shining through the windows to brighten the room, but Ruby kept her attention on the carpet. It was much easier than trying to look Weiss in the face.

“I’ve never danced before. It’s not something I usually like.”

“You do realize that the dance is tonight, right?”

In front of her, despite the exhaustion present in her stance, Weiss looked radiant. Ruby had found her getting ready for tonight’s dance like most of the other students in the school. Using her semblance, Ruby had blurred by rooms full of people trying on their dresses or styling their hair in preparation for the dance. Yang commandeered a room to do her hair this morning, and she still had yet to come out to help with Ruby’s. Everyone in the school seemed overcome with nerves as they tried touching up their looks.

Weiss was no exception. Ruby found her partner in the bathroom in the process of applying a line of makeup that Ruby didn’t know how to even pronounce. Probably expensive stuff that Ruby didn’t particularly care for, but she knew that Weiss would make it look beautiful. Not that Weiss needed to try. Even with her make up half down and thrown in disarray by Ruby’s interruption, Weiss looked like the most beautiful girl that Ruby had ever seen.

Ruby mentally kicked herself. Sure, Weiss looked like the perfect snowflakes that pressed themselves against her window when Ruby was a kid, but it didn’t change the fact that Ruby couldn’t keep up. One of them knew how to dance in a gorgeous gown while taking command of the evening. One of them spent their morning cleaning their scythe. Guess which girl did what.

Besides, Weiss was going with Neptune…

Ruby shook her head, raising her head to look at Weiss and ignoring the biting pain in her chest. Probably too many cookies that didn’t agree with her stomach.

“Please Weiss!"

Ruby did her best to look pitiful, because her need really was that great. How embarrassing would it be to turn up to the dance and not even pretend to float around the floor? Ruby would spend most of her time around the punchbowl sure, but she needed to protect Team RWBY’s awesome reputation!

‘I don’t need to learn about fancy tangos and waltzes or marimbas Weiss! I just need to not embarrass myself!"  


“Marimbas are an instrument you do realize,” Weiss sighed, running one of her hands through her long locks of hair. Her hair that probably felt so soft to touch. Ruby wanted to run her hand through it.

“That’s how bad at dancing I am! I don’t know the difference between a marimba and a rocket launcher!”

Did she put a little too much into her acting? No, Ruby could see her bestest partner in the whole world begin to crack. The slightest hint of a smile was being formed on her perfect lips that made Ruby want to dissolve into a flurry of roses.

“Fine dolt. Let’s go then.”

Yes! She was getting dancing lessons! Ruby wouldn’t be a huge embarrassment! Ruby couldn’t wipe away the smile from her face even as Weiss turned around and started marching out the door.

“Where are we going Weiss?”

Weiss didn’t break her stride or even turn her shoulder. “We’re going to ballroom Ruby. Unless you want to try and learn to dance in front of the entire school.”

Ruby gulped, but she followed behind Weiss as they marched through the halls. Weiss was probably busy with being perfect, but it warmed Ruby’s heart to think that her bestest partner would take the time to help her out

Weiss was supposed to be putting on makeup and getting ready for her perfect night with Neptune. For that matter, Ruby was supposed to be putting on makeup and stuff too. Weiss had all the reason to say no to Ruby’s cry for help. The Weiss from their first day might not have even have given her the time of day. Of course Ruby thought that even Weiss at her prickliest would have helped just a little. That’s just how she worked.

“Thank you.”

No panicked speech. No flurry of hands punctuated Ruby’s comment. Ruby just smiled at Weiss. She really was awesome, and if Ruby did anything today, she’d let Weiss know it.

Weiss turned away, but for a quick second, Ruby thought she saw a blush forming on her face. Embarrassment? Maybe. Perhaps, it was something more, but that was the most wishful of wishful thinking.  Whatever it was, Ruby couldn’t help feel that even if this day turned out miserable and full of terrorists breaking into secure locations or whatever, she’d treasure that memory of Weiss walking with her down the hall.

Just one thing was left. Ruby surreptitiously pulled out her scroll, sending a quick text that sealed her fate. She might be calling in a favor, but with any luck, this would be the best day ever. One perfect evening where she could pretend to have her perfect dance, and Weiss never needed to know about  it.

 

Ruby was team leader for a reason. Who said that Ruby couldn’t be sneaky?

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

* * *

  


Weiss was not afraid of anything, She could look at herself in the mirror and confidently say that no Grimm could terrify the Schnee heiress. She’d survived through White Fang attacks and countless other situations where her life was on the line. No, Weiss was afraid of no man alive.

Dancing with Ruby though? The so sweet, likable, but clumsy girl that Weiss was partners with?  Ruby once set an entire forest on fire, and right now, Weiss felt just as much heat flying between the two. Heat and the smallest tinge of nervousness on Weiss’ part. Sure, on the battlefield, Ruby danced her way through Grimm like it was the closest and most elegant of tangos. She’d sashay and slide through the creatures of Grimm with a style that Weiss couldn’t help but secretly admire.

It was everywhere else that made Weiss feel the faintest glimmer of fear.

“I’ve already told you that the first rule of dancing,” Weiss began, “Is learning to focus on your partner. Not the ground.”

“Why do I need to wear heels again?” Ruby didn’t look up from the ground. In fact, she hadn’t looked up from the ground since Weiss asked her to hold her hand. Perhaps the nerve of the situation frightened her off. Weiss felt hot under the collar herself because of their close contact. It was hard to watch out for Ruby’s clumsy attempts to follow the music when Weiss’ hand felt so sweaty. The romantic trappings around the two probably didn’t help matters.

Originally, Team RWBY was supposed to help Team CFVY out with decorations, but the older team’s mission ended early. That was nice because it gave team RWBY more time to work on projects like hunting terrorists, but it did mean that Weiss had no idea how the ballroom was decorated for their impromptu session. Most eye catching, for instance, was how romantically suggestive the setting turned out.

The ballroom was fully decorated for the upcoming dance. Streamers were lining the walls and tablecloths were set up to hold the punch that would no doubt be spiked by unruly students. It was atmospheric in a way that struck a chord. Weiss had never seen some of the flowers that were strewn across the floor and surrounding areas. Orchids and irises and violets were pressed against the walls. There was even a display full of white roses blooming on the centerpiece of one of the tables.

So maybe that decorative choice, coupled with the fact that Weiss could feel Ruby’s hand clutching her own, made the situation a little more intimate than what she’d been planning. When commandeering the floor, Weiss had even asked if they could have some music playing in the background. Coco, the student in charge of decorations, was all too happy to agree to help the two. Of course, Weiss could have sworn that Team CFVY was off guarding the CCT tower during the dance, but it seemed that Coco might have dropped the job to be here.

Whatever the case, Coco had been all too willing to help Weiss set up Ruby’s lesson. She was even thrilled to help pick out the music, turning on a slow ballad for the two to dance to. Even now Coco was leaning against the wall and smirking at how Weiss’ hand was curled around Ruby’s hand. Ruby’s warm hand that fit perfectly in Weiss’ own...

Weiss shook her head.

What Weiss was trying to say was that under the ballroom lights and with the softest music being played in the background, even the hardest of hearts might melt. Ruby Rose was not even a few inches away from her, and Weiss would be lying if she said it didn’t make her heart pound. For all the trappings, for all the stumbles and missteps that her partner made when dancing, there was one truth that she couldn’t ignore. Right now, no matter what happened, there was just Weiss Schnee and Ruby Rose.

“Am I stepping in the right way Weiss?”

Weiss winced when Ruby’s foot came down on hers. When Ruby jerked her head up in dismay, she raised her hand. “It’s fine. We could use a break.”

Ruby didn’t let out a sigh of relief. In fact, for a quick second, it looked like she was disappointed. Should they have kept dancing? No. Weiss was overheating. She needed to sit down. Get some time without having Ruby’s body in such close proximity to hers. At least that was what Weiss told herself even as a twinge of disappointment flashed through her.

Weiss sat down at the table with the white rose centerpiece, but her heart didn’t stop pounding. Ruby sat in the chair next to her, and as hot and exhausted as Weiss was, she couldn’t muster the feeling to tell her to back off. The two were as close as they could be without touching, but Weiss’ heart still wouldn’t stop beating against her chest.  If anything, she almost asked Ruby to move a little closer.

“Weiss, I’m sorry that you to stop getting ready just to help me,” Weiss immediately glanced up as Ruby’s comment came out of nowhere. Her tone was a little more somber than Weiss was used to seeing on her partner. Weiss shook her head. Ruby sounded almost apologetic, and Weiss wasn’t a person who would let that go on under her nose.

“Don’t be sorry dolt. You needed help.” Ouch. Maybe that comment came out a bit harsher than Weiss intended because Ruby blinked, speechless.

Ruby still looked a little downcast, so Weiss reached over and took Ruby’s hand into her own. Their palms pressed together as Weiss confessed, “You’re not actually that bad of a dancer you know. You might have misstepped a few times, but you don’t have to be perfect. I still misstep every now and again, though you better not spread that story around.“

“You, misstep?” Ruby snorted. “I don’t believe it. You’re perfect!”

The way Ruby said that line was as wholehearted and true as anything else her partner said, but the fact that it was about herself made Weiss’ face go red. In the foggy corners of her mind, Weiss realized that her hand was still tangled around Ruby’s hand. Like a dream, Weiss reflexively squeezed. For a moment. Weiss couldn’t stare away from Ruby’s silver eyes like they were a moon circling around her heart. For a moment, Weiss felt like things were perfect.

Then, Ruby pulled away.

“What’s wrong Ruby?” Weiss unconsciously ran her finger against the hand that Ruby had been holding. It tickled, but Weiss’ mind began to clear up. Ruby’s gaze was downcast, and the cheerful demeanor that Weiss loved was all gone. “If something’s wrong, you don’t need to hide it. We’ve already been through Yang trying to get her girlfriend to open up.”

Only, Ruby didn’t crack a smile at Weiss’ joke about Blake and Yang’s messy relationship or love triangle or… well that wasn’t the point. Ruby sounded upset, and Weiss wouldn't be the great partner she was if she didn’t try to help.

“I'm sorry Weiss.” Ruby finally confessed, looking up to meet Weiss’ eyes. Again, Weiss was reminded of the moon, a waxing orb that pulled her in. “It’s just that, I know how to dance. Kinda.”

Weiss crossed her arms. “You trampled my foot six times.”

Ruby snorted in laughter, for a moment, returning to her usual self.  Her smile fell though as she continued, “I made it up about wanting to learn. I wanted to spend some time with you, and this is what I thought off, and I’m so sorry.  I know you have to worry about getting ready to go with Neptune, but we haven’t hung out in ages…”

Ruby was babbling, her confession hitting home, but in the wrong way. Weiss put a hand “Ruby. You could have just asked you dunce! I… I would have been fine with hanging out.”

The words were hard on Weiss’ throat, but they did their job. Ruby looked up. Her eyes were shining almost like a nightlight breaking the darkness.

“Besides, it’s not a big deal. I’m not going with Neptune anyway.”

“You're not?”

In an instant, Ruby pounced on Weiss’s comment. Was it concern? That warmed Weiss’s heart, but she didn’t need it. She’d come to terms with that hours ago.

“I don’t need him! I’m going to the dance, and I’ll be fine!” But apparently Ruby misread Weiss’ admission because she felt Ruby pull her closer into an embrace. Her arms wrapped around Weiss’ shoulders, and everything came to a halt.

It was a warm embrace. Ruby’s arms were around her shoulders. The contact made Weiss shiver. She couldn’t move or think or lean in to kiss her partner. Funny. Weiss felt hot, but she was frozen in place.

“If Neptune didn’t go with you, he doesn't deserve to hurt you like this.”

“It’s not a big deal-” But Weiss’ comment disappeared into the air. Ruby was standing up and pulling on Weiss arm, dragging her to the center of the ballroom.

“Please dance with me.” Ruby looked like she was shaking, but her words were respectful. Caring.

Weiss blinked and opened her mouth to respond but found that she couldn’t think of a meaningful thing to say. Well, she could think of one thing. “I’m leading Ruby. Remember that.”

Ruby said nothing, but her hands rose to grab Weiss. Like they were in a dream, slow music began to play in the background. Ruby’s arms snaked around Weiss’ waist, so Weiss returned the favor. She was so close that she could see the way that Ruby’s throat breathed in and out and the way her hands began to shake.The two danced to that slow tune for what felt like hours, circling one another in perfect tune.

“Hey Weiss? You’re pretty great. You don’t have to be upset.”

The funny thing was that Ruby was right. Maybe Weiss had been upset and hiding it under layers of ice, but with Ruby’s hands around her, she couldn’t think about how she felt about her heart. Ruby’s placed her head against Weiss’ chest, and Weiss didn’t freeze. She tightened her grip as the music swelled. Was this what Weiss had intended? No, but the moment was perfect for one brief eternity.

 

“KISS ALREADY!”

 

Weiss pulled her head back in shock, her eyes falling on the image of Coco in front of the sound control system. Had she been there the whole time? Weiss must have simply forgotten her which was simply bad conduct on her part. Weiss might have said something else if Ruby didn’t look so nervous. For a second there was nothing, but everything crystallized into clarity when Ruby squeezed her hand and smashed her lips against Weiss’ in a kiss.

In a kiss.

Ruby was kissing her. Her lips were on hers, and instead of a fire, it was like a curtain had been raised on the stage. Weiss couldn’t think. Couldn’t move. Really, there was only one appropriate response, and that was to wrap her hand around Ruby’s shoulder and deepen the kiss.

“W-weiss?” Ruby gasped out, but Weiss pulled her partner back into the embrace.

Weiss was thrown off balance. Completely disoriented. Confused. Paralyzed. Weiss was all these things, but she was also sure of one thing more. “Ruby. Would you accompany me to the dance?”

Ruby glowed for a moment, her smile lighting the very room. “Y-yes!

The moment was awkward, fragile. Like a glass ornament. Beautiful to hold above your head and heart, but the moment was oh so fragile. No, glass wasn’t the right word. Because as Weiss held Ruby’s hand in her own, she realized that the ice finally melted. The ice melted and the flowers of a future were blooming in a series of rose petals and snow.  A white rose so to speak. Weiss couldn't help but chuckle out at her own comment, proprietary long having been thrown out the window.

  
“Weiss?” Ruby’s smile blinded her eyes.

“Come on dolt.” Her comment wasn't mean spirited but instead soft and whispered into her ear, . “Let’s get ready for that dance.”

Hand in hand, Weiss couldn't think of a better end to their first dance. The ending was unexpected but perfect. And as they left the ballroom, Weiss pretended not to notice the thumb’s up that Coco gave them as they left their first dance together, arm in arm to the future of hurried kisses and whispered promises.

The future bloomed like a white Rose, and Weiss and Ruby wouldn’t have it any other way.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

* * *

  
  


**Omake:**

 

“Then they kissed Velvet! It was so romantic! Girl, I had to look away before I got diabetes!”

“You literally left our mission to go play matchmaker.” Velvet remarked, her camera hanging at her side as she raised an eyebrow at Coco.

Coco just waved the concern off.  “It’s fine. I’ll be there during the dance! I talked with the boss already. We just have to relieve some guards at the CCT. Worse things could happen. 

A few hours and capturing a maniacal supervillain later, Coco regretted her words. At the very least, that’s the story of how White Rose inadvertently thwarted Cinder’s plan.

  
  
  
  



End file.
